02 Kwietnia 2018
TVP 1 HD 04:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3789; teleturniej muzyczny 05:20 Madeline (Madeline) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA, Francja (1998) 06:50 Wielkanoc Polska - Teresa Lipowska 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:00 Fatima, Cud słońca. (Miracle of Fatima, The (Jacinta)) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Portugalia (2017) 09:30 Wielkanoc Polska - Rodzina Myrczków 09:40 Korona królów - odc 52; telenowela historyczna TVP 10:05 Korona królów - odc 53; telenowela historyczna TVP 10:40 Leśniczówka - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777 11:05 Leśniczówka - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777 11:35 Leśniczówka - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018) 12:20 Świętokradztwo; film dokumentalny 13:15 Czołówka. Natura w Jedynce 13:15 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Mieszkańcy koron drzew. Drzewiaki. Australia. (Nature Wonder Land VIII. Treetop Dwellers, Tree Kangaroo, Australia); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2014) 13:45 Wielkanoc Polska - Halina Łabonarska 13:55 Dwaj bracia (Two Brothers) - txt. str. 777 100'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2004) 15:40 Wielkanoc Polska - Sławomir Zapała 15:55 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 0; reality show 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3790; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Korona królów - odc 54 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Korona królów - odc 55 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:25 Pamiętamy, Ojcze Święty - w hołdzie Św. Janowi Pawłowi II; koncert 21:50 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /26/; teleturniej 23:00 Królowa pustyni (Queen of the Desert) 122'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2015) 01:15 Tylko ty (Only You (z Marisą Tomei)) 104'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1994) 03:15 Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 04:45 Notacje - Ks. kard. Stanisław Nagy. Zwykły święty Karol Wojtyła; cykl dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:15 Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - txt. str. 777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:35 Z dżungli do dżungli (Jungle 2 Jungle/ Un Indien A New York) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA, Francja (1997) 10:30 Pewnego razu w Rzymie (When in Rome) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:15 Trędowata - txt. str. 777 AD; melodramat 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2447 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - Odcinek specjalny; teleturniej 15:20 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 229 "Denna rybka" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:50 Piękna i bestia (La Bella e la bestia); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Napoleon (Napoleon) - txt. str. 777 78'; Film familijny kraj prod.Australia (1995) 20:10 Niania w Nowym Jorku (Nanny Diaries, The) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 22:00 Osaczony (Hostage) - txt. str. 777 108'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2005) 00:05 Nikomu ani słowa (Don't Say a Word) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:05 Piękna i bestia (La Bella e la bestia); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014) 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 07:00 Lasy bagienne; film dokumentalny 08:00 Bieszczadzkimi i beskidzkimi śladami ks. Karola Wojtyły; reportaż 08:35 Dziady śmiguśne; reportaż 08:50 Sacrum non profanum 2014 Exodus i Victoria W. Kilar; koncert 09:15 Przedwiośnie nad Biebrzą 09:30 Śląsk jest piękny - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn 09:55 Pogoda - 02.04 - 1 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:20 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 35 Wiosenne obrządki; cykl dokumentalny 11:55 Śladami Karola Wojtyły; felieton 12:10 Duszpasterz Beczki; reportaż 12:40 Wrak okrętu Króla Słońce (The Sun King's Secret Shipwreck); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 13:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 195 - Kiełbasa zapieczona w krokiecie, jajka panierowane, sałatka ziemniaczana; magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Magnificat - wiersze Karola Wojtyły; reportaż 14:40 Regionalna Wielkanoc; widowisko kameralne 15:40 Cyryl i Metody. Apostołowie Słowian - odc. 3 (ep. 3); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechy (2014) 16:35 Pogoda - 02.04 - 2 16:40 Bieszczadzkimi i beskidzkimi śladami ks. Karola Wojtyły; reportaż 17:10 Tysiące twarzy; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Pogoda - 02.04 - 3 22:30 Cyryl i Metody. Apostołowie Słowian - odc. 4 (ep. 4); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechy (2014) 23:35 Gol Ekstra; felieton 00:10 Wrak okrętu Króla Słońce (The Sun King's Secret Shipwreck); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013) 01:20 Śląsk jest piękny - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn 01:45 Śladami Karola Wojtyły; felieton 02:05 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 02:40 Kazania w podróży; reportaż 03:30 Śląsk jest piękny - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn 03:55 Śladami Karola Wojtyły; felieton 04:15 Magnificat - wiersze Karola Wojtyły; reportaż 04:40 Pogoda - 02.04 - 3 04:50 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 32 - Powiśle Dąbrowskie; cykl reportaży 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:40 Śląsk jest piękny - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn 06:00 Bieszczadzkimi i beskidzkimi śladami ks. Karola Wojtyły; reportaż 06:30 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 35 Wiosenne obrządki; cykl dokumentalny 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4002 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Nowe szaty króla 2: Kronk - Nowe wcielenie 09:30 Baranek Shaun film 11:15 Dawno temu w trawie 13:30 Anna i Król 16:40 Sam w domu - po raz trzeci 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:40 Epoka lodowcowa: Wielkanocne niespodzianki 20:10 MEGA HIT - 7 rzeczy, których nie wiecie o facetach 22:45 Niezniszczalny 01:05 Niezniszczalni 2 03:30 Tajemnice losu, odc.2961 TVN 05:25 Uwaga!, odc. 5267 05:50 Mango 07:00 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie, sez. 2, odc. 5/39 07:35 Akademia ogrodnika, odc. 5/39 07:40 Jak wytresować smoka 09:45 Czy to ty, czy to ja 11:50 Willow 14:35 Muppety: Poza prawem 16:50 Kopciuszek 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7397 19:25 Sport, odc. 7380 19:35 Pogoda, odc. 7377 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5268 20:00 W głowie się nie mieści 22:05 Interstellar 01:40 Trzynasty wojownik 03:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5268 04:15 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.41 07:00 Jaś Fasola 07:40 Aladyn i król złodziei 09:15 Mulan 11:40 Galileo, odc.672 12:40 Galileo, odc.673 13:50 Tarzan II 15:25 Mali agenci: Wyścig z czasem 17:05 Agent z przypadku 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.385 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.173 21:05 Detoks 23:05 Wezwanie 01:15 Tajna broń 03:45 Cafe Futbol 17/18 05:30 Magazyn Atleci Polsat Sport 2018 TV Puls 06:00 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 4, odc. 5: Kosztowna nieruchomość 06:40 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 4, odc. 6: Uwaga na głowę 07:15 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 4, odc. 7: Awaria 08:00 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 5, odc. 1: Nad morzem 08:50 Legenda 10:40 Instrukcji nie załączono 13:20 Piękna i bestia 15:30 Alvin i wiewiórki 2 17:05 Noe: Wybrany przez Boga 20:00 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei 22:55 Gladiator 02:00 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 52: 52 02:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Biesiada Tatarska: Pierekaczewnik 03:30 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Biesiada sami swoi: Kołacz śląski 03:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Biesiada myśliwska 04:40 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 6 05:05 Królowa Serc, sez. 1, odc. 127 TVN 7 05:50 Ukryta prawda, odc. 191 06:50 Mango Telezakupy 08:55 Przyjaciele, odc. 16/48 09:30 Przyjaciele, odc. 17/48 10:00 Dzwoneczek i bestia z Nibylandii 11:40 Lassie 13:40 Mała księżniczka 15:45 Młode szpady 17:50 Czego pragną dziewczyny 20:00 Incepcja 23:10 Piekne istoty 01:45 Ja cię kocham, a ty z nim 03:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 2/8 04:20 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 6/8 04:50 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 7/8 05:25 Koniec programu Puls 2 06:00 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 41: Taking a Ride 06:10 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 42: Photos 06:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 44: Trójząb Izy / Piracki pac-pacek 07:00 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 45: Ciężki przypadek pąklowicy / Morski wężyk Fajtka 07:35 Gumisie, sez. 1, odc. 1: Tak to się zaczęło 08:00 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 21 08:10 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 22 08:30 Tomek i przyjaciele: Wielki wyścig 09:40 Dumbo 11:00 Kubuś i przyjaciele 12:30 Kopciuszek 13:55 Zakochany kundel 15:20 Król Lew 3: Hakuna matata! 17:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 236: Pomoc rodzicielska 17:10 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 237: Rycerze 17:35 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 238: Mój przyjaciel wąż 17:45 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 239: Viral 18:00 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 15: The Neverending Clover 18:35 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 16: Who Arted? 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 11: Pan Talon/Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli 19:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 12: Przyjaciel w pudełku/Borsucza siła 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 51 21:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 3, odc. 21: Masakra 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, sez. 7, odc. 11: Leaving Las Vegas 23:00 Wstydliwe choroby: nietypowe przypadłości, odc. 3 23:30 Wstydliwe choroby: nietypowe przypadłości, odc. 4 00:00 Top Gear, sez. 11, odc. 6 01:05 Top Gear, sez. 12, odc. 1 02:10 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 35: 35 03:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 8: Kto jest moim ojcem 03:45 JRG w akcji, sez. 1, odc. 6 04:10 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Punkt zero 04:55 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Moja chińska muzyka 05:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Kulinarny zachwyt Super Polsat 06:00 W rytmie serca, odc.9 07:00 Smocze wzgórze II Magiczna Kostka 08:30 Wystarczy chcieć, odc.144 09:00 Joker, odc.52 10:00 W rytmie serca, odc.10 11:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.11 12:00 W rytmie serca, odc.11 13:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.55 14:00 TOP CHEF, odc.27 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.19 17:00 #SUPERMODELKA - PLUS SIZE, odc.2 18:30 Taxi kasa, odc.3 19:00 Joker, odc.52 20:00 W rytmie serca, odc.12 21:00 Nie lubię poniedziałku 23:10 Skrzydlate cienie 01:10 TOP CHEF, odc.27 02:35 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.19 04:00 W rytmie serca, odc.13 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.86 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Szybkie strzały 15:00 Weekend z Eską TV 17:00 The best of ESKA 18:00 Co się słucha 19:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 05:15 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 1/8 06:15 Ostre cięcie, sez. 8, odc. 1/6 07:00 Defacto, sez. 8, odc. 2/15 07:25 Defacto, sez. 7, odc. 4/12 08:00 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 5/8 09:00 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 3/8 09:30 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 3/12 10:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 10/16 11:30 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 3/13 12:00 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 4/13 12:30 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 12 13:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL, odc. 7/12 14:00 Ostre cięcie, sez. 8, odc. 2/6 14:45 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 2/12 15:45 Express, odc. 7155 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7324 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy, odc. 4/6 17:05 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 2/13 17:45 Express, odc. 7156 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7325 18:05 Królowe życia, sez. 2, odc. 4/12 18:50 Usterka, sez. 6, odc. 18/20 19:30 Pilna Usterka, sez. 3, odc. 2/15 19:45 Express, odc. 7157 20:00 Pogoda, odc. 7326 20:00 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 5/13 20:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 9/16 21:35 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 5/12 22:30 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 3/12 23:25 Królowe życia, sez. 4, odc. 4/12 00:10 Królowe życia. Extra, odc. 2 00:35 Ostre cięcie, sez. 8, odc. 4/6 01:20 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 5/8 01:50 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy, odc. 4/6 02:45 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 5/13 03:20 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 4/13 03:45 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 12 04:45 Koniec programu Polo TV 06:00 To hit! 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 To hit! 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 To hit! 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 To hit! 09:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Koncert w Polo TV 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Koncert w Polo TV 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 I love disco 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 I love Polo TV - koncerty urodzinowe stacji 21:30 Disco Mix w Polo TV 23:00 Disco Relax 23:50 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4002 07:00 Tv Okazje 07:30 Awantura o kasę, odc.198 08:25 Awantura o kasę, odc.199 09:20 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2660 10:00 Vincent chce nad morze 12:00 Kod M 14:00 Siostry wampirki 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.375 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.376 17:00 Alpejska przygoda 19:10 Ally McBeal, odc.80 20:00 Ally McBeal, odc.81 21:00 24 godziny, odc.80 22:00 Świat według kiepskich, odc.249 22:30 Świat według kiepskich, odc.250 23:00 24 godziny, odc.81 00:00 Fala zbrodni, odc.69 01:00 Tv Okazje 01:30 Lizzie McGuire, odc.2 02:00 Słoiki, odc.48 03:00 Małolaty, odc.30 04:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3221 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3222 TV Trwam 06:00 Guadalupe - żywy obraz 06:55 Kabwe 07:00 Próba wiary - Matka Teresa z Kalkuty 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Franciszek z Paoli 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Jerash – starożytne miasto Jordanii 08:15 Wieś - to też Polska 09:25 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 09:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Próba wiary. Święty Jan Paweł II 11:20 Święty na każdy dzień 11:25 Juan Diego - posłaniec z Gwadelupy 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Oratorium o Zmartwychwstaniu Resurrexit 13:00 Ziemia Świeta - Piąta Ewangelia - Dlaczego szukacie żyjącego wśród umarłych 13:20 Koncert życzeń 14:10 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie -Jerozolima, Ściana Płaczu i Kopuła na Skale, Izrael - Jerozolima, Ściana Płaczu i Kopuła na Skale, Izrael 14:20 Pocztówka z Indii - Chennai - miasto św. Tomasza Apostoła 14:30 Święty Jan Paweł II Papież, poeta, artysta… odc. cz. 2 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Brat naszego Boga 17:25 Święty na każdy dzień 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Historia wielkanocna 19:50 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna - prof. zw. n. med. Krzysztof Bielecki 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Mojżesz - 10 przykazań odc. 67 22:30 Spotkanie Benedykta XVI z rodzinami w Mediolanie 23:45 Kartka z kalendarza 23:50 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie -Jerozolima, Ściana Płaczu i Kopuła na Skale, Izrael - Jerozolima, Ściana Płaczu i Kopuła na Skale, Izrael 00:00 Programy powtórkowe Stopklatka TV 06:00 Złotopolscy, odc. 45: Sieć 06:30 Złotopolscy, odc. 46: Pułapka 07:00 Złotopolscy, odc. 47: Tajlandia 07:25 MiłośćKropka.pl, odc. 5: Podróżnik 08:40 Niania sezon 7 odc. 100: Miłość aż po Hel 09:10 Niania sezon 7 odc. 101: Fałszywy pieprzyk 09:40 Życie Jane 11:55 Tornado oczami świadków 12:55 Poirot: Express do Plymouth 14:00 Córka mojego szefa 15:50 Za jakie grzechy 17:50 Pogromcy duchów II 20:00 Wojna państwa Rose 22:35 Wojna imperiów 01:05 Istota 03:50 Totemy 04:25 Złotopolscy, odc. 45: Sieć 04:55 Złotopolscy, odc. 46: Pułapka 05:30 Złotopolscy, odc. 47: Tajlandia Fokus TV 06:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Niebezpieczna gra, sez. 2, odc. 23 07:00 Wehikuł czasu 07:05 Sąsiedzi: Budowa basenu, odc. 61 07:10 Sąsiedzi: Jak powiesić obraz, odc. 62 07:25 Sąsiedzi: Choinka, odc. 63 07:35 Sąsiedzi: Placuszki, odc. 64 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Garaż, odc. 65 07:55 Sąsiedzi: Rowerzyści, odc. 66 08:05 Sąsiedzi: Glazura, odc. 67 08:20 Sąsiedzi: Podłoga, odc. 68 08:30 Sąsiedzi: Malowanie rynny, odc. 69 08:45 Sąsiedzi: Kabriolet, odc. 70 08:55 Wehikuł czasu 09:00 W krainie Lego - wielka zabawa 10:00 Leniwiec zwany Velcro 11:05 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy, sez. 3, odc. 3 12:05 Starożytni kosmici, sez. 6, odc. 2 13:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 9 13:40 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 11 14:00 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 12 14:30 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 10 14:55 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 2 15:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 3 15:50 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 4 16:20 Drwale: Albey w tarapatach, sez. 7, odc. 17 17:15 Handlarze historią: Militarny festyn, sez. 1, odc. 1 18:20 Starożytni kosmici, sez. 6, odc. 3 19:00 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 2, odc. 8 19:20 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 2, odc. 9 20:00 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 4 20:25 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 5 21:00 Drwale: Ząb za ząb, sez. 7, odc. 18 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Tajemnice Jezusa 23:00 Ruch oporu - II wojna światowa: Czas trwogi (1943-1944), odc. 5 00:10 Prognoza pogody 00:15 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy, sez. 3, odc. 2 01:10 Pod lupą: Rower, ceramika z Bolesławca, pralki, sez. 3, odc. 6 01:55 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę: Pokumać rzekotkę, odc. 1 02:30 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę: Dodać skrzydeł orlikom, odc. 2 03:00 Wędkarz na tropie: Pstrąg potokowy, odc. 8 03:30 Wędkarz na tropie: Lipień, odc. 9 04:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Na wędkarskim poligonie, odc. 20 04:25 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Na wędkarskim poligonie, odc. 21 04:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Niebezpieczna gra, sez. 2, odc. 23 TVP ABC 04:45 Domisie - Pomyśl o innych, Domisiu; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Kłopoty Pracusia, odc. 217 (Shutterburg Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Prima aprilis, odc. 53; serial animowany 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z pierścionkiem, odc. 31 (The Ring Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Papużki nierozłączki, odc. 31 (Lovebirds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Nie jestem śpiąca, odc. 3 (I'm Not Sleepy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Porwanie wielkiego szewca, odc. 5 (Never kid a kidnapper); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 07:05 Janosik - Janosik i śmigus - dyngus, odc. 11 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Słowacja (2013) 07:15 Mokra bajeczka; film animowany 07:40 Heidi - Szkolny test, odc. 31 (THE SCHOOL TEST); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Uwaga, Wilson!, odc. 31 (Watch Out Wilson!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Ernest i Celestyna - Bal wszystkich myszy, odc. 5 (Le bal des souris); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015) 08:35 Super Wings - Zachód Słońca na Santorini, odc. 45 (Santorini Choo Choo) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Przybywamy w pokoju, odc. 65 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Moje drzewo genealogiczne, odc. 48 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Jak kot i mysz, odc. 58 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:15 Reksio - Reksio rozbitek, odc. 17; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Przygoda ze ślimakiem; program dla dzieci 10:00 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Gorąca bryza, odc. 23 (Hot Air); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:15 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Płonąca wieża, odc. 24 (Towering Inferno); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:25 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga, odc. 1; serial animowany 10:40 Peg + kot - Problem ze ślubem, odc. 32 (The Wedding Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Krótkowłosa świnka morska, odc. 32 (Short Haired Guinea Pigs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Idę na przeszpiegi, odc. 1 (I Spy with My Little Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Złote jajko, odc. 21 (Das goldene Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Fanklub Toma, odc. 29 (Tom’s Fan Club); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:20 Owce w sieci - Zamęt w głowach (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012) 12:30 Heidi - Podchody, odc. 32 (SCAVENGER HUNT); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Hobby Bruna, odc. 32 (Brewster’s Hobby); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Sędzia Wosk, odc. 1 (Judge Beeswax); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:25 Super Wings - Deszczowy taniec, odc. 46 (Rain Ride) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kompost, odc. 7 (Compost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Mała Łódka, odc. 7 (Little Boat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Piaskownica, odc. 8 (The Sandpit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:20 Ziarno - Chrystus zmartwychwstał; magazyn 14:50 My Little Pony, seria II - Zerowa lekcja, odc. 3 (Lesson Zero); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012) 15:15 Parauszek i przyjaciele - Pisankowa zabawa, odc. 26; serial animowany 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Uwaga, owce!, odc. 20 (Sheep on the Road); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - Pomyśl o innych, Domisiu; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 57 Wodny festiwal w Birmie - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Imperium kontratakuje (The Empire Strikes Out); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2012) 17:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie, odc. 2; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z sushi, odc. 33 (The Sushi Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Jagniątka, odc. 33 (Lambs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Tutaj nie ma bałaganu, odc. 2 (It is Absolutely and Completely Not Messy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Festiwal w zoo, odc. 1 (Das Zoofest); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Dzień wiro - placka, odc. 30 (Spincake Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Niesforne kozy, odc. 33 (GOATS HOUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Zosia i małpy, odc. 33 (Zephie’s Monkey Business); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio i butelka, odc. 2 (Willy's bottle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Poszukiwanie przyjaciół, odc. 47 (Fish Friends) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Bajka o kurczaku, który nie był kurczakiem; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Gwiazdy małego ekranu, odc. 49 (Variety Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 20:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Masza + kasza, odc. 17 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:30 Supa Strikas - Luźny Joe gubi rytm, odc. 2 (Cool Joe Loses His Groove); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Custer na prezydenta, odc. 36 (Custermania); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Podniebny las, odc. 2 (Sky Forest); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012) 21:55 Miś Uszatek - Motorek, odc. 5; serial animowany 22:05 Rok w ogrodzie 22:35 Jak to działa - Magia odc. 86 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:15 Rzecz Polska - Skuter Osa; cykl dokumentalny 08:35 Zemsta - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 10:30 Major Dundee (Major Dundee) 117'; western kraj prod.USA (1965) 12:40 Historia Florence Foster Jenkins (FLORENCE FOSTER JENKINS STORY, THE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2016) 13:50 Studio Kultura Rozmowy - Aleksandra Kurzak, Roberto Alagna; informator kulturalny 14:20 Pan Holmes (Mr. Holmes) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2015) 16:10 Niedziela z... rolami Gustawa Holoubka 17:05 Wyjście przez sklep z pamiątkami (Exit Through the Gift Shop); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 18:50 Ikony muzyki - Elton John (Discovering Music - Elton John); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 19:40 Rzecz Polska - Skuter Osa; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 2 (Barber of Siberia, the) - txt. str. 777 91'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Rosja, Włochy, Czechy (1999) 21:35 Dziennik filozofa - 105; felieton 21:50 Wielkie oczy (Big Eyes) - txt. str. 777 101'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2014) 23:45 Last Night of The Proms 2015 cz. 2 (Last Night of The Proms 2015); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 01:25 Kino nocne - Śmierć prezydenta 138'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977) 03:55 Legendy Rocka - The Who (ROCK LEGENDS (s. 6) - The Who); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 2 kwietnia; felieton 07:00 Wszystkie kolory świata - Prowansja (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:05 Smak tradycji - Lany Poniedziałek; magazyn 08:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Królik lekki i smaczny - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2 W jaskini potwora - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:15 Planeta dinozaurów - Nowe olbrzymy - odc. 1/3 (Planet Dinosaur: New giants - odc. 1/3) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 11:15 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 12:45 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 AD 77'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 14:10 Anna German prawdziwe życie. (Anna German) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rosja (2006) 15:00 W Starym Kinie - Niedorajda 74'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1937) 16:30 Spór o historię - Chrzest Polski; debata 17:05 Ex Libris - odc. 337; magazyn 17:30 Flesz historii - odc. 384; cykl reportaży 17:50 Wiktoria s.I - odc 2 - Damy dworu (Victoria, ep. 2 - Ladies in Waiting) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 18:50 Pielgrzym; film dokumentalny 20:25 Olbrzymy epoki lodowcowej (Ice Age Giants); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 21:30 Prymas, trzy lata z tysiąca - txt. str. 777; dramat 23:25 Wiktoria s.I - odc 1 - Lalka numer 123 (Victoria, ep. 1 - Doll 123) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 00:45 Wiktoria s.I - odc 2 - Damy dworu (Victoria, ep. 2 - Ladies in Waiting) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 01:50 Edward VIII i naziści (Edward VIII The Nazi King); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Familiada - odc. 2413; teleturniej 06:20 Śpiewające fortepiany - (17) 07:25 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 08:30 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 09:35 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (3) ed. 4; widowisko 10:35 Bake off - Ale przepis - (3) 10:50 Familiada - odc. 2413; teleturniej 11:30 N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 12:30 N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 13:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (18) 14:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (15) - Sprzedawca; program rozrywkowy 15:45 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wiosna w Kopydłowie - Uprawiajmy coś (1) 16:50 Spotkanie z Balladą - Wiosna w Kopydłowie - Strażackie święto (2) 17:55 Kierunek Kabaret - /48/ - Za mundurem panny sznurem 18:55 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (32); talk-show 19:40 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - KabareTOP /2/ - "Drzwi"; program rozrywkowy 19:55 Kabaret POTEM - Wygrzebane z popiołów /2/; program rozrywkowy 20:55 Śpiewające fortepiany - (19) 22:00 Kierunek Kabaret - /47/ - Półświatek 23:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (4) ed 11; zabawa quizowa 00:40 Koło fortuny - Odcinek specjalny 187 ed. 4; teleturniej 01:20 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 4) - Mąż; widowisko 02:25 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 03:30 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień 10:25 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:51 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:21 Pogoda Info 15:30 Rozważania wielkanocne; magazyn 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:49 INFO Wieczór 22:39 W akcji 23:02 Metr od Świętości; film dokumentalny 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór 23:52 Pogoda Info 24:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:28 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:55 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:52 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:20 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:38 W akcji 02:54 Pogoda Info 03:01 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 52 Polskie cuda natury - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 03:37 Ojcowski Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 04:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jan Paweł II Święty; reportaż 04:50 Zwykły, święty człowiek - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny TV Polonia 06:20 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - txt. str. 777; dramat 08:20 Księga obyczaju - Śmigus Dyngus; magazyn 08:35 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 7; magazyn 08:50 Supełkowe ABC - odc. 59 - JM; magazyn 09:20 Panna z mokrą głową - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy 11:05 Dziewczyna z ekranu; film dokumentalny 11:50 Wielkanoc Polska - Teresa Lipowska 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2018) 12:15 Historia Zmartwychwstania; widowisko 12:35 Wielkanoc Polska - Rodzina Myrczków 12:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:35 Quo vadis? - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:25 Wielkanoc Polska - Maryla Rodowicz 14:35 Il Volo - koncert cz. 2 (Il Volo) kraj prod.Włochy (2017) 15:30 Pola Negri. Życie Gwiazdy (POLA NEGRI: LIFE OF A STAR) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2017) 16:25 Korona królów - odc 37 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:25 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:20 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Sport 20:25 Pamiętamy, Ojcze Święty - w hołdzie Św. Janowi Pawłowi II; koncert 21:50 Teatr Telewizji - Brat naszego Boga - txt. str. 777 76'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2017) 23:15 Il Volo - koncert cz. 2 (Il Volo) kraj prod.Włochy (2017) 00:05 Wielkanoc Polska - Sławomir Zapała 00:15 Korona królów - odc 37 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Wielkanocne jajeczko z Koniem Polskim; program kabaretowy 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 13 - Gwiazdor filmowy; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:35 Teatr Telewizji - Brat naszego Boga - txt. str. 777 76'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2017) 04:00 Quo vadis? - odc. 5/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:50 Quo vadis? - odc. 6/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 05:35 Biało - czerwoni - historie niezwykłe - Dyskobolka Halina Konopacka; cykl dokumentalny 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 02.04.2017; felieton 05:55 Wielkanoc Polska - Teresa Lipowska 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 4; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 34 Chorwacja (128) - Wyspiarski Kvarner - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (91) Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (92) Macho - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 126 "Rodzinna manipulacja" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 127 "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 142 - Cudowne dziecko (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 143 - Gorące rytmy (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Mapa ginącego świata - odc. 3 Wietnam. Tradycyjna Medycyna Wschodu - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 11:35 Pies imieniem Duke (DOG NAME DUKE, A) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012) 13:10 Cartouche - Rabuś Wspaniały - cz. 2 (Cartouche, le brigand magnifique (Cartouche)); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009) 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 81 (seria VII, odc. 3) - Podróż w czasie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 82 (seria VII, odc. 4) - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 74 (seria VI, odc. 5) - Druga szansa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 128 "Używki są dla mądrych" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 130 "Czyżby koniec?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:00 Ratujmy wesele (WEDDING BELLS) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2016) 22:35 Randka w ciemno - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 00:20 07 zgłoś się - odc. 8/21 - Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:30 Podróże z historią - odc. 28 Kulisy dawnych podróży - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 02:05 Podróże z historią - odc. 29 Najdalsze zakątki dawnej Polski - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Jak to działa - odc. 63 Pomoc osobom starszym i niepełnosprawnym - txt. str. 777; magazyn 03:10 Jak to działa - odc. 64 Odnawialne źródła energii - txt. str. 777 23'; magazyn 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Seriale 05:45 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:40 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:40 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 AD 94'; komedia 09:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:30 Ojciec Mateusz - s.XIX - odc. 243 - Narzeczona (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 11:25 Ranczo - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Ranczo - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 162 - Przed ślubem (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 163 - Osaczenie (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 16:15 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 164 - Miłość po grób (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 4) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 17:10 Ranczo - odc. 57 (seria V, odc. 5) - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:10 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008) 20:15 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - txt. str. 777 112' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 22:25 Ranczo - odc. 59 (seria V, odc. 7) - Doktor Wezół - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 165 - Piotruś Pan (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 5) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:20 Fuks - txt. str. 777 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999) 01:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14 - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 02:55 Janosik - odc. 9/13 - Pobór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:50 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators (NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 09:55 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Miami - Finał (Turniej WTA - Miami - Finał) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 11:45 Sport w filmie dokumentalnym - "CELTICS & LAKERS - serdeczni wrogowie" ("CELTICS & LAKERS - serdeczni wrogowie"); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 13:40 Żużel - Supermecz: CAR GWARANT START GNIEZNO - FOGO UNIA LESZNO 16:05 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston (Turniej WTA Charleston) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 18:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston (Turniej WTA Charleston) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston - 1.runda (Turniej WTA Charleston - 1.runda (1)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:35 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA Charleston - 1.runda (Turniej WTA Charleston - 1.runda (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 23:55 Zakończenie dnia